Los 5 Amuletos
by the lady of the dark night
Summary: RobStar.
1. Chapter 1

¿Vieron cuando alguien renace del fanficition después de haberlo abandonado por no se si años? bueno, yo soy un excelente ejemplo n.n Pero les tengo buenas noticias! este fick lo vine escribiendo hace tiempo, por lo tanto lo tengo terminado, lo único que tengo que hacer es publicar. Y se que es algo cruel, pero vpy a publicar un Capítulo por mes. Espero que les cautive mi historia.

Si se fijan cambié el apellido de Bruce Wayne. Es que en una historia medieval..no se, no se me dio por poner "Wayne" o "Díaz" por mas español que suene xD... Si bueno, no le cambie el apellido Grayson, pero si cambiase todos los apellidos no se entendería nada e.e.

Bueno, es hora de que vayan adentrándose a la época. Algo así como la edad media.

**Los cinco amuletos de Zeus**

Soy Rachel Roth. Mejor conocida como "la hija del demoño". Talvez no sea la protagonista de esta historia. Pero soy quien la inicia.

Todo comenzó hace 2.000 años atrás. Zeus tuvo un hijo cuyo nombre ningún humano supo. Lo llamaban "El guerrero". El hijo de Zeus pidió a su padre vivir junto a la raza humana. Le insistió tanto que Zeus le dio el gusto a su hijo con la condición de que en diez años volvería para llevárselo de vuelta.

En esos diez años el hijo de Zeus conoció a... bueno, me conoció a mi. Fuimos mejores amigos, casi inseparables. Hasta que llegó el día. Yo hice lo imposible para que Zeus no se lo llevara. Pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que descubrí que Zeus guardaba 5 amuletos, cada uno con su poder mas preciado. Y lo que hice no me arrepiento. Robé esos 5 amuletos y los oculté en un lugar donde nadie ni el mismo Zeus pudiera encontrarlos. Zeus más que furioso mandó a su hijo a buscar cada amuleto, ya que si no me hubiera conocido, esto no habría pasado.

Una vez que el hijo de Zeus y yo estuvimos a solas le mostré dos elementos que me había guardado. Uno para mi, y el otro para el. Me miró con desprecio, en verdad no quería ese amuleto. Pero aun así le di a que eligiera cual prefería. Una vez que eligió me quedo el primero de los amuletos. La magia. Muy interesante a mi parecer, pero de lo que no me di cuenta, es que ese amuleto creó una individualidad en mi, un egoísmo total. Quería los demás amuletos. Quería ser mejor que Zeus. Cosa que mi amigo notó y trató de impedirlo.

Ambos nos volvimos rivales desde entonces. Zeus volvió por su hijo y se lo llevó prometiendo devolverlo a la tierra para recuperar esos amuletos, pero claro, Yo los encontraré primero. ¿Porque digo encontraré? Pues el lugar "secreto" en los que los había ocultado no era muy secreto. Tres reinos se encontraban en guerra en el desierto del Sahara, y un rey, descubrió el escondite. Tomó los tres amuletos y se los repartió a sus oponentes a cambio de que la guerra acabara. Pero eso lo empeoró. Cada reino con un poder distinto se volvían mas fuertes y poderosos. Y lamentablemente, también envidiosos, y buscaban derrotarse los unos con los otros.

**Capitulo 1**

Cortese el rey sabio y su hijo bondadoso

El rey cenaba como todas las noches en el salón real junto a sus dos hijos Richard Dick Grayson y Tim Drake Grayson y su bella esposa María. Una mujer esbelta de cabellos negros y sedosos con unos bellos ojos azules.

Y sus dos hijos eran parecidos; de pelo negro, ojos azules, piel blanca como la de su padre y una actitud rebelde que ambos adoptaron. La única diferencia era que Dick tenía 18 y Tim apenas unos 13 años, por lo tanto Tim era de una estatura mas baja que la de Dick.

El rey parecía mas joven de lo que era, aunque alguna que otra cana delataba su edad. Su nombre era Bruno Cortese. Un hombre sabio que oía cada historia de cada ser vivo de su reino. Pero cuando quería ser vengativo, era mejor no meterse con el. Digamos que tenía poca paciencia.

La familia comía en la larga mesa muy felizmente, pues se habían enterado de que el pueblo organizaría una fiesta en honor al rey sabio.

-No quiero espinaca-quejó Tim.

-Te reto a tragártela-lo retó su hermano.

-Ya basta!-ordeno la madre- comerás tu espinaca sin quejas, de acuerdo Tim?

Tim bufó molesto y miró su plato verde. Luego miró a Dick quien estaba sentado frente a el. Le estaba sacando la lengua y Tim enseguida lo acusó con su madre.

-¿Eso es cierto Dick?

-No se de que estas hablando madre-se "defendió" Dick con una sonrisa.

La madre molesta les dio la espalda y se dedicó a hablar con su esposo.

Mientras Mary no miraba, Tim tomó su espinaca con su mano izquierda y se la revoleó a Dick haciendo que este se tirara al suelo para que no le pegara.

-¡Mamá!-quejó Dick sentándose en su silla.

-dejen a su madre en paz bramó el rey.

Tim y Dick se miraron con enojo y acabaron rápidamente su cena para irse a dormir.

El castillo era demasiado grande, que cualquier novato se perdería ni bien se descuidara. Pero Dick y Tim conocían a perfección todo el castillo, desde salones hasta habitaciones secretas. Eran inseparables. Se la pasaban haciendo sus travesuras con las mujeres de la cocina poniéndoles ratas en la sopa y provocando que estas corran desesperadas gritando y maldiciendo en voz baja a los hijos del rey.

Y como siempre Maria detrás de ellos con sus regaños.

000

El día llego. Todos bailaban y cantaban felices por las calles y vendían sus frutas y verduras, y alguna que otra chuchería.

Dick había quedado con su novia Bárbara para verse en el salón de baile. Bárbara era una chica hermosa, aunque a Dick eso no le daba mucho interés. Todo había sido planeado por el rey y su guardián. Ellos eran mejores amigos y ¿que mejor que sus hijos se casaran para ser una familia unida?.

A Bárbara tampoco le había gustado mucho la idea. De echo, estaba enamorada, y aunque Dick le atraía, ella amaba a otro. Pero aun así aceptó a la propuesta de su padre y el de Dick.

Dick se acercó a Bárbara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y ella lo abrazó. Talvez no se amaban, pero al menos lo intentaban.

Ambos salieron del castillo hacia donde todo el pueblo festejaba danzando. Dick odiaba la danza, pero una novia es una novia y hay que hacer lo que a ella se le plazca.

Mientras bailaban ambos sonrientes Dick miró a Bárbara y le dijo que lo acompañara, ella asintió y ambos se retiraron hacia un pequeño bosque.

-toma-le dijo Dick poniéndole un anillo de compromiso-lamento no habértelo dado antes.

Bárbara sonrió mientras observaba el bello diamante. Y luego de mirarlo un rato esa sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿que sucede?-preguntó Dick tomándola de los brazos.

-Richard... no quiero...-le dijo casi llorando y el puso su mano sobre la cabeza pelirroja de la chica.

-lo entiendo-le dijo el- talvez podamos hablar con nuestros padres.

-no, no entiendes, mi padre esta muy entusiasmado con esto de la boda y... no puedo Richard, lo lastimaría.

-El te esta lastimando a ti con esto Bárbara.

-es diferente

-no, no lo es.

Dick no sabía si debía besarla o simplemente abrazarla. Optó por la segunda y la unió a su pecho para que llorara tranquila.

-eres el mejor amigo que nunca tuve-le dijo mirándolo con sus ojos cristalizados y con una leve sonrisa.

El sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

Afín Bárbara paró de llorar y ambos se recostaron en el pastizal mirando las copas de los árboles que apenas dejaban ver el cielo azul.

Un gemido de una mujer se escuchó cerca de ellos. Dick se levantó y ayudó a Bárbara a levantarse. Otra vez el gemido de dolor. Un bulto negro se arrastraba por el pasto y Bárbara pegó un pequeño grito de terror.

Dick corrió a auxiliar lo que sea que fuera, y al ponerse a su lado, le quitó una manta negra que tenía y vio a una chica de pelo violeta arrodillada sujetando su estómago.

-Ve por ayuda-ordenó Dick y Bárbara salió corriendo en busca de su padre.

Richard recostó a la joven en el pastó y miró donde se estaba sujetando. Su estómago estaba sangrando. Enseguida rompió parte de su pantalón y trató de detener la hemorragia.

La chica abrió sus ojos y Dick quedó mas que sorprendido al verlos. Unos enormes ojos violetas como su cabello. La joven levantó su brazo débilmente hasta su estómago y sorprendentemente la hemorragia paró.

Dick se alejó de ella unos pasos mientras la observaba levantarse sin ningún problema. La joven corrió sus cabellos hacia atrás para que no le taparan la cara y tomó su capa negra.

-¿que eres?-pregunto pasmado tratando de entender como de un segundo a otro ya estaba intacta.

- la pregunta correcta es ¿quien soy?

-Bueno, ¿quien eres?

-Rachel

-solo Rachel?

-Rachel Roth

-Bueno Rachel Roth... quisieras decirme ¡¿como rayos hiciste eso?!.

Rachel sonrió al ver a tan ingenuo chico. Levantó su dedo índice y se señaló su frente en donde tenía una pequeña gema violeta en forma de rombo.

-el amuleto de Zeus. Muy poderoso, pero no tanto sin los demás. Y según tengo entendido, tú tienes uno.

-El amuleto del aire, si, pero si piensas que te lo daré...

-te lo tendré que quitar

Rachel utilizó sus poderes de telequinesis y levantó el brazo de Dick a la fuerza donde tenía un anillo rojo.

-dámelo, o te lo quitaré a la fuerza.

Dick formó una oleada de viento y se lo arrojó a Rachel pero esta sin moverse lo detuvo con un escudo de magia.

-es inútil luchar contra mi- Dijo amenazante.

Dick miró su anillo y luego a su oponente.

-¿que planeas hacer con el?

-salvar al mundo de la ira de Zeus- mintió la chica- si reúno todos los amuletos y se los entrego a Zeus, el no tendrá que volver por ellos.

Dick lo pensó varias veces.

-si de eso se trata...te acompaño.

-¡¿que?!.

-así es, el amuleto es mío, es decir, si va a ser devuelto por su antiguo poseedor, yo debo estar ahí para entregárselo.

Rachel lo miró con un odio que nunca antes había dando a nadie. Con sus poderes y ira partió en dos un árbol y lo revoleó a quien sabe donde.

-BIEN- dijo enojada- solo espero que no tenga que cambiarte los pañales!

Dick se enojó por el comentario de la chica y miró a lo lejos el reino. ¿Que haría con su familia? ¿con el rey? ..o por Dios, ¿y que haría con Bárbara?.

-saldremos por la mañana, bien?-le dijo Richard y Rachel solo le dio la espalda para retirarse.

Dick corrió hacia el castillo para contarles a todos lo que la mujer le había dicho, y la decisión que el había tomado. Todos, sobretodo Bárbara tardaron en creer lo que el chico decía. Pues la mayoría pensaba que lo que quería era huir del casamiento con su novia.

A la mañana siguiente Dick se levantó, se vistió y salió corriendo del castillo hacia el bosque donde se encontraría con la "bruja". Y así fue. La chica estaba sentada aparentemente meditando con ambos ojos cerrados.

-llegas tarde-le dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

-si, lo siento.

-espero que todos los días no sea así Grayson.

Richard arqueó las cejas y siguió a la chica que ya se había levantado y había comenzado a caminar.

Pasó casi todo un día y no habían dicho ni una palabra. Dick comenzaba a sospechar si la idea de haberla acompañado había sido buena. Ya habían salido del bosque y se encontraban en un especie de campo con pocos árboles. Pareciera que a la chica no le agradaba el sol, ya que ni bien tuvo contacto con el, se colocó su capucha negra.

-Y dime... ¿cuantos amuletos tienes juntados hasta ahora?-preguntó Dick escalando una roca.

-dos.

-¿dos de cuantos?

-cinco

Dick bufó. Si tenía que hacer todo ese viaje multiplicado por tres terminaría muriéndose. Sus manos le sudaban y ya le resultaba asqueroso. No podía esperar a encontrar algún lago en el que pudiera bañarse.

Después de caminar unos cuantos kilómetros por fin se pararon en un río, y mientras Dick se quitaba las prendas que cubrían su abdomen, Rachel se lo quedaba mirando esperando a que se quitara ese anillo que ella tanto deseaba para huir con el. Pero Dick no era tan tonto. Con anillo y todo se metió bajo el agua a refrescarse.

Dick nunca había caminado tanto. A penas lo dejaban salir del castillo para pasear. Pero no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de seguir a esta joven.

-Si te apuras podremos llegar antes de morir- dijo Rachel sarcásticamente tomando un bolso de cuero y metiendo unas manzanas dentro.

-¿Al menos me dirás a donde vamos?-Pregunto secándose el cabello.

-Al reino de tierra por el príncipe Stone.

-¿Víctor el victorioso?-pregunto Dick ya en camino-dicen que es el mejor príncipe de todos los reinos, pff quiero ver eso.

-Ya lo veras.

El reino de ese tal príncipe Stone se encontraba entre una grieta entre dos montañas. No muy lejos del reino del agua. Por eso mismo Richard supuso que luego del reino de tierra irían al del agua.

La parte fácil había pasado. Ahora a escalar. No era tan fácil encontrar una grieta en tanta roca y montaña. Escalaron por horas yendo hacia donde el viento le indicara a Dick. Ese era uno de sus poderes. Sentía a trabes del aire la distancia de lo que buscaban.

-¿Cuanto falta?-pregunto Rachel siendo ayudada por Richard a escalar una enorme roca que llevaba a una cima.

-¿que?, ¿ya estas cansada?

-No, es solo que quiero terminar lo antes posible para no tener que seguir soportando tu presencia.

¿Como es que siempre acababa con la mejor frase?. Pero era lo mejor, acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser acampar, aquí no corre ni un poco de viento.-Excusó Dick.

-¿que? ¿no podemos seguir solo porque no hay viento?.

-exacto... voy por leña para el fuego.

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta. No quería seguir soportándolo. Solo se sentó y trató meditar mientras el buscaba lo mencionado.

-Quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí solo porque no confío en ti- dijo Dick llegando con unas cuantas ramas.

-Creo que eso no era necesario explicar.

Cuando calló la noche ya había una gran fogata que Dick había encendido muy difícilmente.

Richard miró a la joven aparentemente bruja por su aspecto, aunque no era nada fea como lo contaban en los cuentos. Ella era... normal... o al menos visualmente.

-¿Puedes contarme tu historia?-preguntó Dick mirándola comer una manzana.

-¿Porque lo haría?

-Vamos a estar juntos por un largo tiempo y no me gustaría verte como una desconocida.

Rachel lo miró dudosa y luego asintió de mal modo.

-Soy Rachel, me dicen la hija del demoño, crecí en un poblado muy pequeño de gente pobre, mi padre nunca lo vi, pues decían que iba a la guerra, y mi madre murió cuando cumplí los seis. Por lo tanto me cuidé sola lo que resta de mi vida.

-...

-...

-¿y...como conseguiste el amuleto si no eres una princesa?.

-Eso ya es algo que no te incumbe. Solo lo obtuve.

-bien... ¿quieres que te cuente mi historia?

-Ya la conozco. Soy una bruja.

-Bueno... hasta mañana.

Richard le dio la espalda y se recostó en el césped. No podía parar de mirar su amuleto. ¿Debía ocultarlo por si a la chica se le ocurría robárselo mientras dormía?.

* * *

Muy bien, el primer capítulo... Espero que les haya gustado. Poorrrfavor dejen sus reviews, necesito saber que opinan, que tengo que mejorar.

Muchas gracias por haber leído, les espera romance, luchas, traiciones... y si, RobStar jaja Suerte!


	2. Capítulo 2 La muerte del Hermano prodig

**Capítulo 2**

La muerte del Hermano prodigioso

-¡Ya para Samuel!-gritó Víctor quitando su espada de la funda y acorralando a su oponente contra un roble.

Samuel retrocedió fastidiado por su derrota, no sabia que hacer.

-Mátame-le dijo el moreno de ojos blancos-mátame hermano, se que es lo que deseas.

-¡Calla!- gritó Víctor- yo nunca te mataría, y menos por algo ¡que TU hiciste!

Samuel tomó la espada del filo provocando en su mano una gran cortada de la que comenzó a salir sangre y la acercó más a su cuello.

-degüéllame hermano, nuestro padre estará orgulloso.

-El rey lo único que quiere es hacer las pases.

-El rey quiere verme muerto Víctor, ¿porque crees que mandó esos guardias a seguirme?.

-No voy a matarte...

Samuel lo miró con sus ojos de la muerte y luego esquivando la espada comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque.

Víctor bajó su espada y con rabia la clavó en la tierra. Unos perros salieron corriendo a sus costados sin darle importancia y siguiendo de largo, y seguido de ellos llegó su padre cabalgando con unos cuantos soldados a su espalda.

-Víctor...-dijo su padre bajando de su caballo blanco- ¿que paso?

-Perdona padre... no pude...

El rey lo miro apenado y luego volvió a subir a su caballo y cabalgó a toda velocidad siendo seguido por sus soldados.

-TE ODIO.-gritó Víctor arrodillándose en la tierra-si tan solo no hubieras... matado a mamá... ¡El rey no buscaría matarte!-siguió gritando al viento.

-¡Ahhhh!

Víctor levantó su mirada cristalina y espantada y comenzó a correr saltando y esquivando las ramas de los árboles hasta llegar... Los soldados rodeaban la situación. Víctor los empujó a un lado, y al llegar al centro vio a los perros sentados con el cadáver de Samuel en sus colmillos.

El rey con una seña en su mano ordenó a los perros a apartarse y estos hicieron caso dejando a Víctor arrodillado frente a lo que una vez fue su hermano.

000

Lo velarían y tirarían al rió en la noche junto a las cenizas de su madre. Víctor no encontraba la razón del porque... haría tal crueldad. ¿a caso Samuel sabia algo de su madre de lo que el no?.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en su gran cama esperando a que las pocas horas que faltaban llegaran y pudiera... despedirse.

"Víctor".

"Víctor despierta".

Víctor abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la figura de su padre.

-te espero en la sala principal.

Víctor asintió y a mal pesar se levantó de su cama, se arreglo la vestimenta y luego se miró al espejo.

-¿que es lo que prefieres?

Víctor se dio la vuelta sorprendido al escuchar esa voz femenina.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien eres?- pregunto Víctor buscando su espada, pero inútilmente la había olvidado en el bosque.

-Rachel Roth-respondió la joven- Y estoy aquí por eso-La chica con su dedo señaló un largo collar que poseía un amuleto marrón brillante que colgaba del cuello del moreno.

-¿para que lo quieres?

-salvar al mundo de la ira de Zeus.

-¿y como puedo confiar en ti?

-no tienes forma.

-entonces no te lo daré.

Los violetas ojos de Rachel se formaron de un negro y arrancó con sus poderes el collar del cuello de Víctor dirigiéndolo a sus manos, pero antes de que llegara, el suelo se elevó y empujó el amuleto hacia un costado haciendo a Rachel enojar.

-¿que pasa brujita? ¿El musculoso te gano?

Rachel no permitía ser vencida, con sus poderes hizo polvo toda la tierra que los rodeaba para que a Víctor se le fuera mas complicado el luchar, pero a Víctor esto no le disgusto demasiado. Alzó una de sus manos alzando al mismo tiempo una gran polvareda y la arrojó a Rachel. Esta se cubrió con su capa mientras que Víctor se colocaba su amuleto nuevamente en el cuello.

-las brujas no me asustan.

Por más que se enojara, Rachel no era lo suficiente poderosa como para derrotarlo. Ella no poseía el entrenamiento que el obtuvo por años gracias a sus antepasados.

Víctor arrojó una gran roca contra el cráneo de Rachel haciendo que esta cayera arrodillada frente a el.

-...acom-páñame...-dijo difícilmente con sus labios resecos por la tierra.

-¿que dices?

-Si no me crees, velo por ti mismo...

Víctor dejó de atacarla y se la quedó observando.

-¿prefieres quedarte aquí llorando por tu doble perdida o prefieres salvar el mundo?

Víctor obvió el porque ella sabía de su doble pérdida y siguió observándola pensativamente.

-Muéstrame-dijo decidido.

-será un largo viaje.

-fui entrenado para sobrevivir.

Rachel se colocó la capucha y lo guió fuera del castillo de tierra, escalaron a plena noche y al llegar a la sima una gran fogata les indicaba el camino.

-Tardaste-criticó Dick.

-Tuve un par de inconvenientes-dijo Rachel dejando ver a Víctor bastante serio y aparentemente muy pensativo.

-Al parecer uno muy grande- dijo Richard viendo al moreno llegar con su cara de pocos amigos-¿que hace el aquí? ¿No habías dicho que "no volveré a cometer el mismo error"?

-Es muy molesto como tú... ¿Que esperan? En unas horas amanecerá, y no quiero seguir en este montón de tierra.

Víctor por poco le arroja una roca de mayor tamaño que ella pero Dick lo detuvo.

-Si quieres seguir el camino será mejor mantenerla con vida.

-¿Y tu que? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu... Soy Richard Dick Grayson, el hijo del rey Cortese, de aire.

-Sabes que en este momento deberíamos matarnos, ¿cierto?

-Claro... ¿Tu me mataras?-pregunto Dick sin darle importancia.

-...No...

-entonces todos felices.

Los tres caminaron sin decir ni una palabra, aunque había veces en la que Víctor y Dick se lanzaban miradas de burla al mirar la seriedad de Rachel.

-Cuéntame tu historia-Le pidió Dick mientas saltaban unas rocas para cruzar un rió.

-¿mi historia? ¿Que historia?

-No lose... tu historia... Además de desconfiar de esta extraña mujer, ¿Porque estas aquí?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-de acuerdo...Y emm... Rachel, ¿para donde vamos ahora?

-Al sur.

-¿siempre es tan fría?-preguntó Víctor mirando a Dick.

-a veces lo es tanto que fastidia.

Según Rachel el reino del agua no quedaba tan lejos. Solo a unos cuantos metros del de tierra, sobre las montañas. No quedaba más que escalar. No llegaban ni a la mitad cuando ya se hacía de noche y tenían que acampar "¿porque no fuimos por la princesa del fuego antes de venir aquí?" Se preguntaban Víctor y Dick cada momento cuando el frío los congelaba totalmente. "Dicen que es ardiente" Bromeó Víctor y Dick hizo un "Grrr" imitando un felino. Rachel solo respondía con silencio.

En la mañana agradecieron no haber estado hechos hielo. Y se pusieron nuevamente en marcha.

-Bruja, ¿porque no sacas tu escoba voladora, vas por el príncipe de agua y nosotros te esperamos aquí abajo? – Preguntó Víctor cubriendo su garganta del frío.

-No puedo volar-respondió fastidiada.

-¿Que no p...? ¿Que clase de bruja eres?.

-Al parecer una muy mala- apoyó Dick.

Rachel creyó que aguantar a dos inmaduros adolescentes seria fácil, pero no pudo contenerse. Se dio media vuelta, y elevando su brazo les lanzó un hechizo que Dick detuvo fácilmente también levantando sus brazos formando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que levantó parte de nieve haciendo un escudo para Víctor y el.

Señorita, usted es muy mala-Dijo Víctor burlonamente saliendo por detrás del escudo de nieve.

Rachel trató no llorar. En verdad que era mala en esto. Aunque más lo intentaba, sus poderes eran absurdos al lado de los de ellos. Solo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Ya no soportaba estar con esos dos.

"Falta poco" se decía a si misma "Solo dos amuletos más y todo esto acabará".

Sus manos estaban congeladas, no habían comido en tres días. Ahora que lo pensaba tendría que haber traído algo de comida de los dos reinos a los que fue. Aún así, era la que menos hambre tenía, ya que de donde venía era alguien… "despreciable". Ella no era de comer todos los días. Sin trabajo por ser "bruja", sin familia por ser abandonada… ella no era más que basura en un pueblo desierto. Del poco alimento que había en su pueblo, ella vivía de la naturaleza. Plantas, animales, etc.

Rachel se hundía en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que habían llegado donde el reino del agua.

-Es aquí- Rachel pudo notar el rostro de Dick sonriendo con una cara de "el frío le secó el cerebro".

Pues era comprensible, no se veía más que montañas y una gran catarata que raramente no estaba congelada.

Rachel no dio importancia y subió a unas piedras que parecían que formaban un camino sobre el torrente de agua hacia la catarata.

Víctor no comprendió del todo porque, pero la siguió, y Dick hizo lo mismo por detrás de ellos.

Cuando Rachel estuvo frente a la gran catarata cruzó la cortina de agua desapareciendo del otro lado y sorprendiendo a Dick y Víctor.

-¿Qué acaso está loca?- dijo Víctor preparándose para cruzar el agua.

Una vez que Víctor también desapareció Dick miró hacia sus costados. Lo pensó dos veces y algo indeciso de aproximó a la catarata. Serró sus ojos al dar el siguiente paso esperando el impacto del agua en su cuerpo. Dio el segundo paso y nada, aun no se mojaba. Dio el tercer paso y sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de los brazos.

-abre los ojos niñito-dijo burlonamente Víctor provocando que Dick abriera sus ojos molesto por que lo haya llamado "niñito". Estaba a punto de defenderse cuando no pudo seguir moviendo su boca. Quedó casi pasmado por tanta belleza. Todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver era verde, ya no era hielo. Árboles, flores, casitas como de los cuentos, todo era perfecto. Y a lo lejos un enorme castillo que parecía camuflado por enredaderas y más árboles.

Rachel se acercó a Dick y con una sonrisa fingida lo miró molesta.

-¿Y ahora que piensas de mi?-le dijo Rachel. Dick la miró sorprendido y algo culpable bajó la mirada.

Víctor emocionado corrió hacia unos pequeños niños que jugaban a la pelota y jugó con ellos durante un rato mientras Rachel algo enojada lo esperaba sentada sentada en el césped.

-Oye…-Dick se sentó a un lado de Rachel- perdona si te trate mal todo este tiempo.

-No importa-respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Dick prefirió no insistir. Sabría que talvez a ella le molestara hablar de eso.

Ambos sentados miraban como Víctor jugaba con los pequeños. Más de una vez Dick reía a carcajadas y a Rachel le salía una sonrisa, aunque estaba más preocupada por llegar al castillo antes de que oscureciera.

* * *

**YYY bueno, gracias por los que comentaron y me dieron Fav!**

**Y si, hay unas cuantas faltas de ortografía... algún día tengo que ponerme a editar todo, por que Word por una extraña razón no lo hace C: Entonces tengo que re leerme tooodo lo que escribí e ir corrigiendo palabra por palabra... e.e Por ahora tenganme piedad :( **

**Espero que les guste! dejen sus revviews y si, falta para Star, pero ya va a llegar!**

**Ah, y lo de "Dick" jaja ya se que significa eso, pero no creo que sea un problema xd **

**Saludos!**


End file.
